Under the Mountain
by muzicalwonder
Summary: The day James Barnes fell from that train was the day the Winter Soldier was born, except that it wasn't. Found and rescued by a German family in hiding, Bucky life gets even more dangerous after his fall. Especially when its not his life that comes first anymore, its hers. Slight AU. Winter Soldier spoilers later on. Rated T for a tiny bit of language. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my first story on fanfiction ever so if you like it please comment! If you don't, tell me what you didn't like! Thanks, Enjoy! -muzicalwonder**

Bucky Barnes could do nothing as he watched his best friends face rapidly disappear from view. _Steve, it can't be the end of the line yet. _But even his initial yell had disappeared as the icy wind started to freeze his face. This wind ripped like knives through his clothing. His limbs went from flailing to stiff.

_I'm not giving up…I'm not…God please… _ His thoughts became disjointed as he shut his eyes, completely sure he would never open them again.

* * *

The girl watched over the American as he slept. Her mother had found him on her journey to the village and had fetched her sons to bring him in. They had laid him in the barn, completely sure he had already passed on. But as shallow as it was he was most definitely still breathing. A bed was made for him on the hay in the barn with as many blankets as they could spare. A small fire kept the two of them company.

Her hand drifted down onto his cool cheek and, as she had every few hours, she let it drift over his lips to feel the small breaths that signaled he was alive. She then let her hand slide down his jaw and down onto his chest. The army uniform he had come in had been taken off him by her brothers and they had changed him in some of they're father's old clothes. The uniform, now replaced by sturdy wool, had taken refuge in a box in their cellar. Her brother had made the argument to burn it, but instead it had been hidden. Yes, her brother made the point that if soldiers ever found them then the uniform was very incriminating, but if soldiers ever found them after years of hiding that would be the least of their worries.

They had hidden on this small farm under the mountain for six years now; it was their safe haven as much as it was their prison. Shaking her head, the girl tried not to think of her last memories of the outside world. There had been chaos and so much death.

Breathing in sharply, the girl pulled her shawl tighter and tried to focus on the American. She noticed a something shiny around his neck. Reaching down, she pulled out a thin chain that had two flat pieces of metal on them. She had seen them before; her father had had some from many years ago. Pulling one closer to her face, she tried to decipher what was written. Reading in English had never really been a focus of hers, but she knew the basics.

"Ihr name ist J-james Bar…Barnes", She struggled getting the foreign words out. Scratched onto the metal plate was something else beneath all the numbers and more words she didn't know such as 'Brooklyn'. Scratched into the metal was the word,

"B…Bucky-y. Bucky", she murmured. It was short and she had no idea what it meant, but that was the least of her worries as she heard a small groan come from her American. _James _she corrected herself. She was positive that was his name, albeit a strange one.

He really was beginning to stir, but she was unsure of how long he would really be able to stay awake. She knelt closer to him and brushed the hair out of his face, for a moment she wondered what color eyes this stranger had.

"Mein Gott…" she heard come from the entrance and turned to see her mother entering with a bowl of hot soup.

"Come Mutter, he is vaking up." Her mother approached at her words, very cautiously.

The girl held her hand on James slightly warmer cheek, as he slowly opened his eyes. They moved slowly, roving around the barn and over her mother until they settled on her. His eyes were brown and at that moment there was fear in them. But also something else, like awe of some kind. The girl tried to smile reassuringly. He opened his mouth and she could tell he was struggling to say something.

"Am I dead?" the words barely made it out. But the girl replied with a shake of her head, "Nein James, you are not dead."

"Are you going to kill me?" these words were quieter than the previous question but had more effect. The girl pulled her hand away as she realized why she saw fear in his eyes. He was an American soldier fighting Germans, and wherever he had come from there were most likely Germans trying to murder him. She was unsure of how to react until her mother swooped in with a brisk tutt.

"Nein you trottel", she motioned for her daughter to help him sit up to get some soup in him before he fell back asleep. After a few minutes of caring for him, the mother looked him in the eyes. There was still fear and distrust but there was warmth there now. She said to him (more kindly than her previous statement)

"Ve vould not have rescued you to kill you. I have feeling that ve are on same side." He nodded, accepting her words as his eyes began to droop again. The mother picked up the half full bowl and was going to order her daughter inside, but she saw a familiar look in her daughter's eyes.

_Die Geschichte wiederholt sich, es funktioniert wirklich. _She thought with a shake of her head and she walked to their small house with flurries raining down around her.

* * *

**Translations!**

**Mein Gott: My God**

**Trottel: fool, idiot.**

**Die Geschichte wiederholt sich, es funktioniert wirklich: History really does repeat itself, it really does.****_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thanks to the few followers I got, you all are awesome and I hope you continue to like it! Please read and review! -Muzicalwonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the marvel universe, only my OCs.**

* * *

Bucky felt like he was still falling, he was reliving it. He couldn't move, and he could only let it happen over and over. Until he heard a voice. It was his name, spoken with some accent.

"B…Bucky. Bucky", the voice stuttered but still succeeded. _Maybe it's an angel. _But he started to come to. The icy nightmare faded until he was just seeing the dark inside of his eyelids. He groaned as he felt the pain. A deep ache, as if someone was holding him in an iron fist. He wanted it to stop; he needed to get away from it.

The voices started again, and he felt a warm hand on face. He noticed it now, the warmth and how underneath the pain he was laying on something soft. A small debate of whether he was in heaven or purgatory waged in his head, until he forced his sore eyes open. He moved them around taking in the interior appearance of a small wooden building. His eyes landed on a middle-aged woman with blond air and blues eyes, _she looks just like Steve in a way_ he thought with a pang. But it wasn't until his eyes landed on the girl next to him that sealed the deal._ I made it into heaven, she must be an angel._ She was very close to him, her hand on his cheek. She had a pale, heart-shaped face that was a little red from the cold and a long black braid that fell over her shoulder. Her gray-blue eyes met his and her pink lips twitched into what should have been a smile but were too worried. _Worried for me? _

He opened his mouth to speak but struggled. His throat was raw and dry. He hadn't realized how bad it was until he focused on it. But he forced the words out, wanting to grimace at the sound but not having enough energy.

"Am I dead?" the smile on her face came a little easier as she shook her head in reply and spoke, "Nein James, you are not dead."

The words should have reassured him (they almost had for a moment), but she had said 'nein'. She was speaking German. All common sense came back to him, along with fear. Panic rose in him slightly as he remembered the last time he had fallen into German captivity. Bracing himself he spoke again before his voice gave out, "Are you going to kill me?"

The girl's eyes reflected her emotions completely. Confusion, hurt, and then sad understanding; but she did not speak and she pulled her hand away from his cheek. He missed the contact and part of him didn't want to see those emotions in her eyes. Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn wanted to see what her eyes would look like sparkling with laughter or looking up at the starry sky in awe. But Sergeant James Barnes, the soldier who had felt torture at the hands of 'scientists', was trying to read into those emotions and use her as a means to understand.

A loud tutt rang through the still air, of the building he assumed was a barn as he took in more details, surprising himself and the dark-haired girl. The older woman started to bustle about with the words,

"Nein you trottel." The stern, almost disciplining, tone of her voice could only be described as one of a mother who had a child in need of good common sense. Even the soldier part of him felt as if he needed to explain himself a little, and keeping his military walls up was already becoming an issue. He said nothing more as his previously presumed 'Angel' helped him sit up. The lukewarm broth they fed him burned his raw throat, but his suddenly prominent hunger started to fade.

The ache in him was slowly getting worse and combined with the broth, Bucky started to feel a need for sleep. Before he could completely shut down, the middle-aged woman tilted his head up and looked him in the eye.

"Ve vould not have rescued you to kill you. I have feeling ve are on ze same side." Her words brought more questions he wanted to have answered, but all he did was nod. His mid fogged up as he slipped back into unconsciousness. The last thing he registered was a small warm hand slipped into his own cool one.

* * *

The next time Bucky woke, the older woman was seated beside him. She was knitting something, but as he stirred she looked up and her blue eyes meeting his brown.

"Gut to see you awake trottel. You gave mein tochter quite a scare." she informed him. The small fire was still going on the dirt floor beside them. She pulled a small pot off it and set it down to cool. Picking up a tin cup, she put a hand behind his head to help him drink the water in it. His throat still burned and his body ached like he was continually getting hit with a sledgehammer, but he had some questions still.

"Who?" _God my throat hurts; _Bucky really did grimace this time.

She looked up in surprise for a moment and replaced the tin cup with the bowl of hot soup. Then understanding dawned on her face, as she helped him sit up a little.

"I forget you do not speak my Deutsch. My children have alvays been besser at it. Mein tochter means…" she paused for a moment scouring her brain for the right American word before continuing, "It means mein daughter. The girl who has sat by you nonstop this entire week, until now of course. Her name is Maritza."

Bucky processed this information as he accepted the rapidly cooling soup. So his supposed 'Angel' did have a name, though it was an unusual one. He recalled her dark hair and her tattered dress. Reminded him of the animated picture he saw in theater for his sister's birthday in '38. He scraped up for a few weeks to take her; he believed it had been called 'Snow White'.

As he finished up the soup, he could feel the infernal craving for sleep from his aching body. He wanted to question her, but the questions had suddenly slipped his mind as he recognized how comfortable his aching body was on the blankets and hay. He had been there for a week? It seemed implausible, about as implausible as surviving a fall from a train hundreds of feet in the air.

"Now, you sleep. My sons vill help you if you need vhen you vake up next. Of course mein tochter vill not leave your side." She said adding that last part as Maritza herself arrived by his side once more and then added as an afterthought, "My name is Brunhilde, I vill also be here."

She then continued to smooth out his blankets, grab his now-empty bowl, and head out, shutting the barn door firmly behind her. Bucky turned his heavy eyes to the girl beside him.

"Maritza…" He was already falling asleep, but he saw her face light up at the sound of him saying her name. She smoothed back his lank hair and replied

"Danke James, danke." Her voice sounded almost affectionate and it was the last thing he heard before he fell back into his sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Mein tochter- My daughter**

**Danke- Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I'm sorry if it feels a little slow, but I promise it'll get there. Thanks to the new followers! It's so weird to me to have people reading this and now I'm writing it not just for myself but for you all! Enjoy! -MuzicalWonder **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, only my OCs**

* * *

Maritza could not concentrate on the text of the book she had been trying to read. Over the days, James had started to wake up more often. It was only for a short periods of time, but they were slowly getting longer. Of course with more time awake other issues presented themselves. The need for personal hygiene and the use of the necessary. Kurt and Klaus, her 17-year-old twin brothers, had volunteered for the job of helping him. They were still in awe of the soldier and his tenacity to cling to life, but the fear in Bucky's eyes when it was suggested was undisguised. It was enough for her to almost try and shut down the idea, but that would have been ridiculous. Anyone could see he was in no shape to help himself, he couldn't even stand up unaided yet. But while the boys took care of James needs, Maritza had to wait inside.

She didn't know why leaving him made her feel so antsy, but the three bedroom farmhouse had never seemed so small before. She tried once more to relax into her chair by the window but the book held no interest for her. Finally she gave up and set the book down on the chair. Walking into the kitchen eating area, she noticed her mother looking at her with an amused expression.

"Vat is it, Mutter?" she asked rolling up the sleeves of her sweater to help the older woman with the dough she was mixing.

"I am laughing because you remind me of myself." Her mother said in hr heavily accented English.

"Is this how you vere vith papa?"

Maritza, Kurt, and Klaus's father had been a pilot in the Great War. Nicholas Salders had crash-landed near a farm in central Germany. There he had stumbled into a barn owned by a couple and their teenage daughter, Brunhilde. He had hidden for months, with the help of the small family. When the war was finally won, he had stayed with them because he had no relations to speak of in America. He had then married Brunhilde in the spring of '21. They had Maritza that year and five years later they had twin boys. Brunhildes words interrupted Maritza's quick train of thought.

"Ja, Maritza. Vhen I met your Pater, I helped him too. I did not know English. Took me jahrs to learn, vith your Pater as my teacher. Many shings vere different back then. They called it großen Krieg, var to end all vars. But here ve are not tventy years later fighting again." The sadness in her mothers eyes reminded Maritza of the loss of her father. They did not often speak of it and six years had done next to nothing to repress the heartache.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the blast of wind that came in with her brothers. They carried a towel and the used blankets, which Brunhilde had insisted on changing. Glancing at her mother, who gave her a 'shooing' motion, she wiped off her hands and grabbed her thicker shawl to head out to the barn. Stepping out into the cold, Maritza headed toward the small wooden building. They lived in a remote place in a valley just inside the mountain. The winters were long, but spring and summer came as a refuge. Though she had been there many years, it was still rather beautiful in the warmer months. But she would have traded that beauty for a chance to live in the outside world.

Quickly opening and firmly shutting the barn door, Maritza turned and faced Bucky. He was propped up against one of the wooden stalls and was covered with fresh blankets on top of the hay. His hair was damp from washing and his brown eyes slid open at her arrival. She sat beside him and he smiled a little, which she returned with only slight hesitation.

"Was wondering if you were going to come back." His voice was still strained and rough sounding but he could use it at a normal volume now.

She nodded and automatically began to put her hand up to touch his cheek, like she had while he was asleep, but pulled it back in mid-air. Blushing slightly, she looked down at her hands now twisting in her lap.

"It's alright Angel, I don't mind a little human contact." His large, callused hand grabbed her smaller one and placed it on his cheek. His cheek was smooth, the result of her brothers help most likely. She stroked her thumb across his cheekbone and he gave her another small smile. It was then that she realized a small thing

"Vat did you call me?" She asked her hand stilling for only a moment. Had he said angel? She was a far cry from an angel.

"When I woke up I thought I had died, you looked like an angel to me. Do you mind?" He gave a small shrug with his explanation.

"Nein James, you may call me vat you vish." She replied mirroring his shrug.

"You can call me Bucky." He gave her a half smile with the statement that, unbeknownst to Maritza, had charmed quite a few Brooklyn dames though now it was a little more worn. His eyes were drooping a little but he blinked a few times and continued to talk, though his voice was becoming more strained sounding.

"So Angel, what's happened?" His question puzzled her for a moment. Moving her hand from his face, she began playing with the end of her braid while she thought. They had a small radio in the house but she hadn't really been listening lately.

"Nothing, the var has not ended. I believe ve are still at a tie." She procured the best answer she could and he accepted it. Suddenly he looked panicked and asked, "Maritza, what is the date?"

Normally, the sound of him saying her name (it had only happened around three times) contributed to a warm feeling inside of her but his urgency gave her no time to dwell on it.

"Bucky, it is April 20th, 1945." She brushed back his hair, distressed by the dejected look on his face.

"Vhat is it? Vhat is Vrong?" She whispered.

"I think it just hit me that my men believe me to be dead and for some reason I'm having a hard time remembering them." Panic was in his eyes and Maritza put both hands on his cheeks.

"Bucky, you have been sick. It vill get better." She reassured, trying to coax a calmer reaction out of him.

His breathing slowed but he still looked pained, "What about my men? And how will I get back, to help them? This war is mine just as much as theirs. "

Pursing her lips with her hands still on his face, she looked him in the eyes.

"Bucky, I promise I vill help you. You vill see them again. Now sleep, I vill get you more food later. Just sleep." She pulled her hands away, but he grabbed one. He was still looking her in the eyes and she saw fear there, an emotion she knew better than most people. But she also saw a glimmer of hope. She stayed after he fell asleep, considering her promise. She knew she would keep it, no matter what. She barely knew this man, yet she knew she would do anything to help him.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Jahrs- Years**

**großen Krieg: Great War**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Heres chapter 4, it's a bit longer than before and has a little more on Kurt and Klaus :) Thank you to the new followers and the guest who wrote that review! That made my day. Please read and review! I hope you like it, Enjoy! -MuzicalWonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, just my OCs**

* * *

April 30, 1945

Bucky groaned as Kurt helped him up. When he had first woken up from the ice, he hadn't been able to do anything. It had been a big hit to his pride to accept the help and quite frankly it was also quite embarrassing. It had taken a little while for Bucky to trust them, but soon enough the boys had grown on him. So though Bucky could help himself now, it had become habit. So everyday the twins would come and talk to him. It also helped to have a little support when standing, as the pain was very slow in subsiding.

"Used to be able to run miles during boot camp, now I can barely walk a few steps." Bucky huffed out; sitting on a makeshift bench made from an old livestock feeder they had put a wide piece of wood on. He couldn't walk very well alone, and when he did his legs shook like they were made of jelly.

"Ja, you think you vill be able to do those things again?" Kurt asked. Bucky replied with a chuckle,

"Sure hope so little brother." The first time Bucky met the boys he thought the fall had knocked his brain loose and he was seeing double. Kurt and Klaus looked almost exactly alike with their light brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference was the inch in height that, Bucky had noticed, Klaus used in jest with Kurt saying Kurt was the 'little brother'. It was a nickname that had stuck with Bucky whenever he talked with Kurt.

Since the boys were pretty matched in personality also, Bucky glanced at Klaus who was standing rather close to the door. He hadn't said a word yet.

"What's eating you Klaus?" Bucky asked, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. But Klaus looked at him in confusion.  
"Nothing is eating me…?" Adding a questioning tone and Bucky rephrased his American statement.  
"What's wrong?" But Klaus only shrugged and when Bucky looked to Kurt, he was staring at the ground.

"I'd rather not have to ask again." Bucky said looking between the two before Kurt sighed.

"Klaus and I just vant to be out there, fighting. Ve vere listening to the radio this morning." He confessed, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Mutter hates to hear that var talk", Klaus interjected, his eyes tight with anger, "Ve vant to fight the fuhrer and if ve vere out there ve vould practically be old enough."

Bucky looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. He had seen this back in America. Boys, not just from Brooklyn, lining up to go to war. Steve had been like that, Bucky had a hard time remembering a lot of things now, but he remembered Steve. Steve Rogers and his stupid desire to go to war. Bucky had never felt that, never saw the clips of war at the theater and felt the burning desire to fight for his country. He had never those thoughts and when he was drafted, he had told Steve he had signed up. How do you tell a Steve, who would have given anything to go, that he would have given anything to stay home.

Bucky sat in silence for a moment with both boys looking at him, before Kurt tentatively asked, "Vhat is it like?"

A thousand images flashed in Bucky's mind, none of them held the 'glory' of war America promised. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his now shaking hands, he looked up at Kurt's enthusiastic and Klaus's stony eyes.

"War, it's… well for me war meant leaving home, not sure I would ever see it again. It meant watching people die less than three feet from me. It feels like the only colors that exist anymore are red, gray, and black." The words were pouring out from Bucky at this point, "Being captured and tortured. Watching my idiot of a best friend charge into fights and knowing if I slipped up his goddamn life would be over. I can't-can't…" Bucky was breathing heavy, drugging up clear memories and getting quick slips of memories that should have been in his head. He felt two hands on his shoulders and looked into Kurt's eyes. _This kid is too compassionate for war. _But looking at Klaus, he realized that's where it was. The anger for war, came from him, Klaus's eyes had barely softened at Bucky's PTSD.

Sitting back up and rubbing a hand over his face, Bucky nodded at Kurt who backed up. Looking at Klaus dead in the eye, Bucky voice was rough but strong.

"If you find a reason to fight, worth all of that pain, then go ahead." Klaus nodded, registering the haunted look in the soldier's eyes.

"For our Pater." Kurt answered the unsaid question, looking at Klaus. They nodded to each other, like a mirror image. Bucky looked away, knowing if they went to war one of those reflections could easily be destroyed. To Bucky it always felt like he had unanswered questions, but he couldn't break into their moment. Both boys stood, a lot more somber than they were when they initially walked into the barn.

Looking out the window seeing the darkening sky and then appraising Bucky, Klaus stated, "You are not strong enough to walk in the snow yet. Maritza vill bring you dinner." They exited quickly, though Kurt sent him an apologetic look for leaving him alone once again.

Using the wall as a support he tried to walk around the interior of the barn. He had barely made it around once, his muscles aching, when he heard a soft knock. He smiled a little; she was the only one to knock.

"You don't have to knock Angel." She came in at his words. She was balancing a tray in her arms. On it was his dinner and a small stack of books.

"Ve at least are trying to have a sense of propriety, Mr. Barnes." She said, a slight tease in her voice. She had been by his side for most of the three weeks he had been there, no matter the hour. But now that he had recovered slightly, a warning tone had come into Brunhilde's voice when Maritza stayed with him too late. To Bucky he didn't feel like he had gotten very far, still barely able to walk, but it was enough for Brunhilde to stop 24/7 care.

She set down the tray on the makeshift bench and went to his side. Putting his arm around her, she helped guide him to the bench. Bucky, trying not to focus on the sharp pains in his body, missed the bright pink that spotted her cheeks and the top of her ears.

He began to eat, and she grabbed the books.

"Now, you are avake more often and you vill need more to do than just staying here or talking. These are the only books ve have in English. This vone…" She explained the books but Bucky wasn't really paying attention to her words. He studied her, her eyes, examining the books she most likely knew by heart, didn't notice. Her hair was mostly down with a part braided over her head where many American girls would wear a headband or bow. She was wearing her thick gray shawl over a blue dress and black apron. He caught himself watching the way her lips moved while she talked and her hand gestures. He focused back on her words as she came to a close.

"…So you may not vant to read that vone as much but I like all three." She looked back up at him smiling, completely oblivious to the fact that he had missed most of her mini speech. He just nodded, taking a drink of water.

"Thank you, Maritza for the books. So tell me, does the weather stay like this all year?" He asked, jutting his chin toward the door.

Chuckling she replied, "Nein, Thank gott. It vill get varm in May and von't get cold till September. It has already stopped snowing."

"In that case would you mind helping me up?" He had already pushed himself harder today, but consider it had taken a week just to work on standing up without collapsing; he was ready to heal a little quicker.

"Vhy?" Maritza hurried to his side.

"I would like to go outside, if you don't mind." He said looking down at her. She nodded and grabbed one of his blankets to loop around his shoulders. Pushing open the barn doors, they stepped into the still cold air. With his weight mostly on her, Maritza was glad for growing up with her two brothers. She was 5'7" and was thin, but strong. They stepped out and while Maritza was borrowing her brother's boots, Bucky was only wearing multiple layers of socks. She looked down distressed, but he saw her look and waved it away with a nonchalant expression.

The moon lit up the valley they lived in very well, glistening off the snow. Bucky took it all in, looking at the immense valley, the rock of the base of the mountain, and the small farmhouse where Maritza and the family lived. It was small and plain. Barely two stories, if you counted the small crawlspace attic. Candles were lit in the window for Maritza to find her way back when she went back for the night.

Looking down at Maritza, she put her hand up to his cheek and for the first time he copied the action. They stayed there for a moment, before Bucky shivered and Maritza's common sense kicked in. She pulled him back into the snug barn. He settled down, while she rekindled the ever-present fire. He was lulled to sleep, by the warmth and Maritza slipped out trudging back to the farmhouse.

That night in bed she put up a hand to the cheek he had cradled in his own, _He has barely been here a month, are you crazy? _But it didn't feel too crazy, it just felt right.

Meanwhile, Bucky's nightmares had taken on a new element in response to his growing feelings towards her. He saw her in his dreams, falling or being hurt or _God forbid _dying. It was his fault and he felt himself falling. He woke up often, but the dreams only got worse. Finally he just lay awake shivering, not from cold but from fear and exhaustion. The light of dawn was coming through the window when he finally was pulled into a deep empty sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Fuhrer: A name for Hitler**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 5! Thank you so much for the reviews you all! It made me so happy! Thanks to you all who favorited and followed also! Just so you know, school is starting up for me, so updates may come a little slower, but I won't give up on this story I promise. Anyway, Enjoy and please Read&Review! Love you all** **-MuzicalWonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, only my own ideas/OCs **

* * *

April 30, 1945

The next morning, Maritza knocked on the barn door and pushed it open. Bucky was sitting up and when he looked at her, she saw some sort of relief in his eyes. Setting the bundle she had brought by the door.

"Vhy are you looking at me like that?" She asked, propping open the door and settling herself beside him. He shrugged.

"I just had a weird dream is all." He said nonchalantly, he didn't want to make a fuss over the nightmares. But seeing her alive and well, it helped. She studied him, but let it drop. Bucky added before he forgot, "Maritza, your brothers they always mention your dad. What happened to him?"

Her expression darkened a little, and she sighed. Giving him a brief explanation she said, "He vas an American pilot in the Great Var. Landed in Germany, met my mutter and fell in love. He taught her English and they lived poorly but happily for years. Then in the late 30s it vas too dangerous for us. Ve vere part American and ve did not fit Hitler's 'perfect' description of a person. Ve vere going into hiding here but Pater vas caught. I…" She seemed a little lost and Bucky tilted her chin up. He just nodded, telling her in the simplest way possible that he understood and she needn't go on.

"Anyvay, if you are vondering vhy I have no food for you, is because ve vould like to see if you vould join us for breakfast." She said her expression lightening as she gestured towards the open door, where a chilly breeze was coming in. She looked so enthusiastic about it that he nodded. But trying to stand up felt impossible. Aching he sat down on the bench. He had pushed himself so hard the day before and he hadn't gotten very much sleep, a few hours at most.

"Vould you like me to get Kurt or Klaus." Her eyes filled with worry as he stood up. He shook his head at the prospect. He wanted to get this himself. Grabbing the bundle she had brought, she unwrapped a pair of worn boots and a threadbare jacket. She helped him put them on and then put his arm around her. They walked outside, the air feeling the same way it had the night before, though maybe a little warmer.

Glancing up, Bucky saw the house was only fifty feet away, but even that felt impossible. The boots weighed down his already heavy legs. Halfway there, he stumbled and Maritza caught him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He breathed out, as they got closer.

"Don't apologize, I vant to help you." She smiled a little, though he could see she was struggling a little and it made him feel guilty that he couldn't lessen the load. They finally made it to the door and were pulled into the warm house by a busy Brunhilde.

Bucky looked around, they were in a medium-sized kitchen area. A table, with three chairs and a bench seat, was in the far corner. There were two doors, on two adjacent walls. A ladder led up to a small square door in the ceiling. Maritza helped Bucky sit down and he was grateful for the break. From the pain and exhaustion you would think he had run a marathon.

"Ve do not have any coffee, not much selling on the market anymore." Brunhilde explained as she set down a mug of hot tea in front of him. He only nodded, it didn't really matter too much to him. He had never really been too partial to coffee, growing up in the Great Depression had probably contributed to that. He couldn't remember very well, but he didn't think his parents had drunken it.

Brunhilde was stirring a pot of porridge on their cast-iron stove, when Kurt and Klaus stumbled in from one of the doors. Sleep was in their eyes still as they sat down heavily by Bucky. Thinking back to his conversation with them yesterday he looked them over. Just awake from, what he was sure was a peaceful, sleep with their hair ruffled they barely looked seventeen. They shouldn't be anywhere near war, and if they listened to Brunhilde then they wouldn't.

Putting a bowl of porridge in front of Bucky and her brothers, Maritza grabbed one for herself and sat down. It was thin, but given the situation Bucky wasn't complaining. But he was already dreading the walk back.

"Bucky, to save you some trouble, vhy don't ve just make you a bed in our room? You don't have to stay in the barn." Kurt suggested as he gulped down the gruel. It seemed like a good idea and Bucky was about to readily agree, when he thought back to his restless sleep the night before. Swallowing his porridge, he shook his head. Kurt looked disappointed, but nodded. Maritza and Brunhilde both gave him an odd look, but said nothing.

"Vell, at least spend the day in here." Brunhilde suggested gathering up the empty bowls. Smiling slightly, he agreed.

"Ve vill be right back then, after our chores." Said an enthusiastic Kurt. Klaus also grinned at him, but was keeping his quiet tendencies of the day before. They both hurriedly pulled on their jackets and hurried out the door.

"What do they do for chores?" Bucky asked, he knew he missed a lot staying in the barn.

"They break the ice on the spring and get vater, or chop vood for fire." Maritza answered, still sipping on her weak tea. Proving her right, the boys came back around an hour later. Klaus was holding two buckets of water and Kurt had an armful of firewood.

The women had finished up cleaning, and Maritza disappeared out of the room for a second. Coming back, she was holding a large boxy object. Bucky was still glad to see it. It was the infamous radio, which Angel listened to for him while he was in the barn. They spent a lot of time discussing what was said, but now he could hear some for himself.

Giving Bucky the honors, he switched it on and began to fiddle with the knobs. There was a lot of static, but stopping he heard a slightly familiar jingle and almost started laughing. It was a bond commercial, a recording of Captain America's USO days.

**_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?_**

**_Who vow's to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_**

**_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_**

**_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_**

**_From Hoboken to Spokane,_**

**_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_**

**_We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win,_**

**_Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?_**

**_Who will redeem, head the call for America,_**

**_Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America,_**

**_Who's here to prove that we can?_**

**_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_**

**_._**

**_Stalwart and steady and true,_**

**_(see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!_**

**_)_**

**_Forceful and ready to defend the_**

**_Red, White, and Blue!_**

**_Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox?_**

**_(far as an eagle will soar)_**

**_Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his box?_**

**_(He knows what we're fighting for!)_**

**_Who waked the giant that napped in America?_**

**_We know it's no-one but Captain America,_**

**_Who'll finish what they began?_**

**_Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan?_**

**_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_**

**_(Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?!)_**

"So buy war bonds folks and help Captain America win the war!" The broad casters voice crackled through the static.

"Vas ist das?" Maritza asked, a little confused by the jingle. Bucky looked up her and she flushed realizing she had switched back into german.

She corrected herself, "Vhat vas that? Vhat is a Captain America?"

_The greatest guy you'll ever meet, _he thought but said, "Remind me to tell you the story of the Captain later."

Still fiddling with the knobs, he heard a loud German voice come out of the speakers with some static. He couldn't understand what was being said, but the atmosphere was tense. He quickly began turning the knob again. He hadn't even looked at her but Maritza answered his unspoken question, "That vas the fuhrer." Nodding once Bucky gave a relaxed smile at the group as he found the second (and probably only) English channel. The words were a bit fuzzy, but the tense atmosphere broke as Brunhilde gasped, "I know this vone." Bucky also recognized the tune. It was an oldie from the 30s but mostly well-known.

**_It is only a paper moon  
Sailing over a cardboard sea  
But it wouldn't be make believe  
If you believed in me_**

Yes, it's only a canvas sky  
Hangin' over a muslin tree  
But it wouldn't be make believe  
If you believed in me

Without your love  
It's a honky tonk parade  
Without your love  
It's a melody played in a penny arcade

It's a Barnum and Bailey world  
Just as phony as it can be  
But it wouldn't be make believe  
If you believed in me

Without your love  
It's a honky tonk parade  
Without your love  
It's a melody played in a penny arcade

It's a Barnum and Bailey world  
Just as phony as it can be  
But it wouldn't be make believe  
If you believed in me

He looked up at Maritza who seemed entranced by the song. They must have not used the radio for music often or maybe they found it pointless to listen to English before. Brunhilde was humming along a little, a contented look on her face that Bucky knew meant she was miles away in her thoughts. The song had become slightly more popular during wartime, just like it had in the Great Depression. A song about pretending the outside world wasn't so bad if you had someone to love. Glancing back at Maritza, Bucky realized maybe that was true.

* * *

Later that evening, the small group had all gathered in the kitchen area again after dinner. Bucky was sleepy but he kept his head up.

"Bucky, vill you tell us now?" Kurt asked, sitting with his head cushioned by his crossed arms on the table.

"Tell you what little brother?" Bucky tried to focus in on the boy, shaking his head a little.

"The story about Captain America." Kurt replied sounding much younger than his seventeen years. Straightening up at this, Bucky smiled a bit sadly and nodded. Brunhilde put down her crocheting and Maritza gazed up at Bucky from her seat beside him. Even Klaus, who had been down most of the day, perked up a little.

"Well, before we talk about Captain America, I've got to tell you about a little guy from Brooklyn. His name was Steve Rogers and he could never back down from a fight…" Bucky's story continued into the night. He edited out anything particularly gruesome but he saw so many memories. She must have seen it in his eyes, because Maritza slipped her hand under the table and into his. He glanced at her in gratitude and kept going. The boys eyes glowed and even Brunhilde gave small noises of approvement. When he finally finished, Bucky was physically and emotionally drained. The boys were close to falling asleep and Brunhilde brushed the hair from the faces, whispering in German. They groaned, but stood to go to their room. They both said, "Danke Bucky." Before disappearing into their rooms for the night. Brunhilde gave Bucky and Maritza a warning look and headed to her own room.

Bucky wasn't sure how he made it back to the barn, though it must have been a struggle for Angel. But pretty soon he was under the blankets and the fire was started up again. He smiled up at her. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek

"Danke James." She whispered before slipping out the door. He was sure he was still grinning as he fell asleep.

But it wasn't long before he was awake again. One great day couldn't stop the curse of his nights.

* * *

**Translations: None!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Gosh, I really don't like not being able to update sooner :( But with school its harder. I hope you all still like it! Thank you so much for those 5 reviews again, I just like that they are there and having them just makes me feel better. So please read/review! I love you all, Enjoy! -MuzicalWonder **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, only my OCs**

* * *

May 4th, 1945

Maritza was worried about Bucky. Since the last day of April he had slowly looked worse and worse. It had only been 4 days, but the difference was astounding. She didn't think he was sleeping and he hadn't even been able to walk to the house the day before. It was scaring her, but he brushed it off with a weak smile when she said anything.

It was a Friday morning and she had a bad feeling about the day as she walked out to the barn. It was cold out still, especially earlier in the morning. Knocking on the barn door, she waited for his usual reply. When no sound came from inside, her heart rate began to pick up. Knocking again, with the same lack of response, she pushed open the door.

The first thing she noticed was the cold temperature, the fire was completely out. Then she saw Bucky. He was barely propped up and he didn't register her come in. He was pale, with dark bags under his eyes, and (despite the cold temperature) he had a sheen of sweat. His eyes glazed over, they didn't move until she was right in front of him. He shivered and gazed at her, his brown eyes unfocused.

"Bucky?" He hadn't looked this bad the day before, but Maritza was cursing in her head for being so careless. She was responsible for a man's life and she was failing him.

"You're a beautiful dame." He said, his choice of words confused her. "But we can't go dancing without Steve. I always do but not this time. He's probably trying to get recruited again." Maritza realized he was hallucinating. Bucky thought it was before the war, before the whole Captain America adventure he had told them just a few days ago.

She tried once more to make him realize where he was, "Bucky, it's me Maritza." But he was too sick and began to ramble.

"I'm not kidding, they'll take him! They can't, Stevie will die!" He became incoherent but was obviously beginning to panic. Maritza leaped up and hurried to the door.

"Kurt! Klaus! Herkommen! Schnell!" She waited a moment, until she rapid movement through the window and then went back to Bucky.

"Bucky, shhh. We'll find Steve, I promise. We will find him it'll be okay. They won't take him away from you." She pushed back his hair, which was long enough now to fall into his eyes. He quieted a bit, but was still breathing hard.

She heard the barn door open and glanced up to see her family standing there. Even Brunhilde said nothing as she took in Bucky's rapidly declining state. But shaking her head she plunged into action.

"This vas lacherlich! He should have been in the haus. He has probably not been sleeping and it is freezing in here!" She grouched, but Maritza knew it was her mother's way to hide her panic.

"Maritza go make a bed in your bruders' room for him." Brunhilde ordered, practically shoving her out the door when Maritza hesitated.

Maritza ran through the wet snow and into the house. Her brothers' room was the same size as the one she shared with her mother. She hurried into their room, before stopping herself and going back into the kitchen. She climbed the small ladder and opened the door to their attic. They kept a few things in it: extra food, old memorabilia that they had saved when they fled Germany, and (the reason she was in the dusty crawlspace) the extra mattress that would have been her fathers. It wasn't too hard to handle, though she slipped on the second-to-last step on the ladder. Ignoring the ache in her hip, where she had landed from her fall, she dragged the mattress into her brothers' room.

She had just finished putting the extra blankets from her brother's beds when they carried Bucky in. They set him on the newly made bed that sat on the floor. Brunhilde came in after them with cool water and a small clothe. She handed it to Maritza, who took it silently knowing they needed to bring down the fever. Bucky was barely conscience.

"Sergeant James Barnes- 32557038…" he repeated until the words just slowly faded out as his volume decreased. He had fallen asleep, but he hardly looked like he was resting. He jerked around and Maritza felt tears prick at her eyes. She laid the cool clothe on his forehead, before heading into the kitchen. Kurt, Klaus, and Brunhilde all were seated around the table. Kurt looked the most upset, while Klaus and Brunhilde mirrored each others solemn expression. Maritza sat down and sighed.

"Vhy did this happen to us, he vas getting so much better." She said cradling her head in her hands. No one responded until Kurt ventured out in a small voice.

"Vhat happens if he dies?" Kurt's words made Maritza tense up, but it was what Klaus said next that made her snap.

"Then ve bury him, like it never happened." Klaus's words had Maritza out of her seat. She glared at him, until she recognized the look in his eyes. Where Kurt could show his emotions like their father, Klaus was like Brunhilde. The guilt and sadness was etched under the serious mask he wore. She sat back down slowly and spoke quietly.

"He vill not die." She looked up at the three of them.

"Maritza-" Brunhilde started but Maritza interrupted.

"I vill not let that happen." But as she said it, she knew it would be a hard promise to keep. She slumped in her seat.

* * *

It was a few more days before they spoke of the situation again. Bucky wasn't getting any better. Only hours after they first found him sick in the barn, he woke up yelling that Steve needed him. That Steve was dead. The hallucinations calmed down a little, but he didn't seem to recognize Maritza or her family.

Kurt and Klaus had basically moved into the girls' room. Brunhilde slept there occasionally too, but Maritza hardly left the boys' room. They were reconvened in the kitchen, three days after they had found him sick.

"Can ve take him to the village?" Kurt questioned his mother and exhausted sister. Maritza sighed not even touching the rapidly cooling tea her mother had set before her.

"Even if he could make the journey, they vould kill any American soldiers out there." She was once again cursing herself and their prison in the mountains.

"Any medicine ve could get from the village?" Klaus asked for his brother.

"There is nothing ve can do but vait and pray." Brunhilde said ending the speculation. She tried to touch Maritza's shoulder but Maritza jerked away. Those words were breaking her.

"Vhen has prayer ever helped us? Ve prayed, Pater died. Ve prayed and now ve are stuck in this holle." She spoke angrily. The tears she had held back every moment for the past three days starting coursing their way down her cheeks. She covered her face; the tears were hot against her hands. When had she come to care for Bucky so? The image of her brothers digging into the semi-frozen ground to bury Bucky flashed across her mind. Gasping she stood and avoiding her family's pitying eyes, she head outside.

Her tears cooled in the chilly breeze. _Ich ihm gescheitert, _repeated across her mind. She walked the familiar path to the barn. It was cold and drafty inside. Empty without the grinning soldier it usually housed. She sat down on the hay, when a glint of metal caught her eye. It was Bucky's metal tags. He had called them dogtags, a name she had laughed at, like the army he spoke of had kept him as a pet. She picked them up and slid them over her head. They rested on her chest, a spot next to her heart.

However long she sat there, she wasn't sure, but she finally head inside. As she entered the house, the kitchen was empty. Her brothers must have been in her room, for when she looked into their room it was her mother alone with Bucky. Brunhilde had a soft grip on his hand and her eyes were determinedly set on his pale face. Maritza didn't exactly want to eavesdrop, but she made no move to leave when she heard her mother whispering.

"Bitte James, für meine Tochter. Get better. Vater unser, derdu bist im Himmel..." Brunhilde continued her prayer, not noticing her only daughter standing outside the door.

Maritza headed quickly to the stove, she prepared a cup of tea for her mother. Walking into the room, she gave it to a now-silent Brunhilde, Maritza's way of apologizing. Nodding Brunhilde stood up and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Even if you are tventy-four, you may be entitled to a cry. Not too often though." A smile barely reaching Brunhilde's eyes as she tried to talk to her young daughter. Maritza wrapped her arms around her mother. The older woman held her tight before leaving the room.

* * *

Three more days past, Maritza had stayed by Bucky's bed, either holding his limp hand or placing her own hand on his fever-warm cheek. She had coaxed some soup into his hallucinating form. The day before he had called her Angel, but only hours later had been confused again.

Maritza blinked a few times, realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor beside him. Her cheek was on his mattress, and her hand was on his cheek. But something was different. Lifting her head slowly up, she whispered, suddenly scared, "Bucky?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Herkommen: Come Here**

**Schell: Quickly**

**Lacherlich: Ridiculous**

**Haus: House**

**Bruder: Brother**

**Holle: Hell**

**Ich ihm gescheitert: I failed him**

**Bitte: Please**

**Fur meine tochter: For my daughter**

**Vater unser, derdu bist im Himmel: Our father, who art in heaven...**

**That felt like a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry, like I'm really disappointed it took me this long to update. I just, idk. I really like the idea of my story, but I'm not the best writer and it's my first but I hope you like it! This is a bit of a filler. Anyway, thank you to the reviewers! I don't want you all to feel obligated to review but tbh I get a little scared when there's no response. But I love you all, enjoy! -MuzicalWonder **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, they have the rights. I do own my OCs.**

May 10th, 1945

"Hey there Angel." Bucky wheezed out, each breath rattled his chest and the words were difficult to push out. Maritza's eyes flickered from fear to happiness. A strangled cry came from her and she covered her mouth with her hands as a few tears trailed down her face. For a second she seemed to be having as hard a time breathing as he was. In a sudden flurry of movement she sat up and put her hands on his laid back shoulders. Her face was a little over 6 inches away from his and her puffy, red eyes gave his a stern glare.

"Never do that to me again James." Between her tears and her accent, it was almost hard to understand the words. Giving a breathy chuckle he replied

"No promises Angel." Her eyes softened at his words. She sat back and pushed his hair off of his forehead. _God knows what I look like right now, _he thought. He didn't know that Maritza was thinking about that exactly at that moment. But she wasn't focused on his clammy pale skin, the dark bags under his eyes or how his shaggy hair falling lank. She was soaring from the sparkle in his brown eyes, which had been dull for a week. She was starting to feel the effects of sleeping on the floor, but the ache in her joints wasn't enough to move her from the spot. The sun had barely started rising outside, and she wasn't inclined to get up just yet.

"I should get mutter." She sighed, pushing back her own hair, which was desperately in need of a full wash and new braid. She moved her hands from where they were still resting on his chest to his hand. She held tight and feeling him return the gesture albeit weakly returned a ghost of a smile to her lips.

"Not yet." Bucky words were barely audible, "I'll be fine for a little while longer."

But Maritza shook her head, "No more risks, I von't feel better till you are vell."

With that, she let go of his hand and struggled to stand up. Narrowly avoiding tripping on her skirts, which swished around her ankles as she walked. She glanced back from the doorway, and he regarded her with weary eyes. Hesitating for a moment, she finally tore her eyes away from his and knocked on her mother's bedroom door. Brunhilde and Maritza's two sleepy looking brothers answered it. They were assuming the worst; she could see it in their grim expressions. Kurt's jaw was locked, bracing himself for it. Keeping a cool expression, she straightened her skirts before looking back to the three of them.

"Vell?!" Klaus exploded, impatient for the news. Clearing her throat Maritza slowly said,

"Vell, I was just thinking you may vant to talk to a certain Mr. Barnes and I believe he is going to vant to eat something." After her statement she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Kurt, whose eyes had been firmly set on the ground once she began talking, looked up at her for a confirmation of what he had just heard. Nodding at him, Maritza laughed out loud for the first time in a week as he picked her up and twirled her around the small kitchen area. He set her down and looked to Klaus, who was sharing an incredulous expression with Brunhilde.

"That trottel really must vant to live." Brunhilde snorted as she headed to the stove to start a fire for breakfast, but Maritza didn't miss the tears glimmering at the corner of her mother's eyes. Kurt had already head into Bucky's room and Klaus looked for his sister's consent before also heading into the room.

"Ve must still be careful Maritza. He is not out of the voods yet." Brunhilde warned her daughter, waving the wooden spoon she was using in the air. Maritza nodded, her mood slightly dampened. She reached up and clutched the dogtags that still hung around her neck.

From inside the room she could hear sounds of her brother's making conversation with their favorite soldier. Shaking her head, she mentally began ticking the minutes off in her head before she could kick them out of the room.

Her chance came after around fifteen minutes. She shooed them out with references to chores, before settling herself down next to Bucky with a bowl of hot porridge.

"I'm not very hungry." Bucky's slightly untrue statement silently voiced his want to just sleep. Inwardly, Maritza cringed at how exhausted he looked, maybe even more so than he had before. But she still nodded.

"Just a little" She coaxed, and seeing a frown form she added "Please, Bucky?" He huffed a little, but she could see his conscious effort to stay awake. Placing a hand behind his neck she lifted his head to help him eat. His own hands shook too badly to try and feed himself, but she wrapped his hand around the spoon with hers overtop anyway. When he had finally finished a majority of the small bowl, she let his head fall back onto his pillow.

"I feel like I'm starting all over again Maritza." He muttered, eyes already slid shut.

"You'll be alright Bucky." She replied, although she knew he was already asleep. Standing up, Maritza swayed on her feet as she yawned. She made it to the kitchen table, and Brunhilde looked at her only daughter with concern. She placed a bowl of porridge in front of her. But a few minutes later, she looked back at the table to find that the porridge had gone untouched by the, now sleeping, girl beside it. Even asleep, Maritza held onto the dogtags like a lifeline.

"Trottels both of them." Brunhilde whispered to herself with a shake of her head.

**Translations: None!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry it took so long to get this out, I had it half written for a little while and finally found time to sit down and finish this chapter last night! Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated ^.^ For some reason I don't know how to insert line-breaks anymore, so yeah. Hope you like it! I know where I am taking this story so my last obstacle is just time. Enjoy! Love you all, MuzicalWonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel franchise unfortunately, only my OCs.**

May 24th, 1945

"Ugh, was it this hard the first time around?" Bucky groaned as he walked outside for the first time in three weeks. After his fever had broken, Brunhilde and Maritza had insisted on being overly cautious. There was nothing he could do against both of their stern gazes keeping him on bed rest. It was for the best, as his mind was a jumble of hallucinations and memories, but his legs felt as if they had been reduced to jelly once more.

"Ja Bucky, vhen you've been in bed for three veeks." Bucky shot a pointed look at Klaus who was wearing a small smile from his own statement. Kurt and Klaus were both standing close by, for company and in case Bucky's legs decided to give out at some point.

The weakness in his appendages still didn't distract Bucky from taking in his surroundings. When it was covered in snow it was harder to tell, but the German-American family truly lived in a valley protected by the mountain. Warmer weather had finally snuck up on them, causing the muddy ground to sprout patches of green grass and wild flowers.

Over the crest of a small hill that led to the creek, Bucky spotted Maritza. Because of the warmer weather, they had all adopted lighter clothing. Bucky had still opted for longer pants but was wearing a short-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders. Maritza had switched out her ankle-length wool skirts for a cotton dress. It had short white sleeves with a tight dark bodice and the faded brown skirt ended around her calves. It was a marvel to Bucky how different she was from Brooklyn dames. _Girls back home definitely wouldn't have gone out like that. _He thought as he regarded her bare feet, that had been dirtied on the walk down to the creek. _Course some girls wouldn't be working outside at all. _The buckets in her hands were filled to the brim with cool water for her mother. Bucky's train of thought was interrupted by the girl he was thinking about, as she finally reached them.

"Vell I hope you are feeling better." Maritza grinned cheekily at him, which he returned. Her cheeks were pink and her hair, which had been pinned up on her head that morning, was beginning to fall out. She looked so much better to Bucky, than she had when his fever had broken. She had looked pale and decades older than her twenty-four years. It had been something Klaus and Kurt had mentioned a week before while he was still in bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Klaus's eyes darted to the door as Maritza exited Bucky's room. Kurt was seated to the soldiers right and Klaus on the left._

_ "She sure is happy." An antsy Bucky said as he shifted weakly on the bed, referencing the bounce she held in her step once again. Klaus nodded slowly. _

_ "It vas almost like she vas sick also." Kurt said in way of a reply. His statement made Bucky furrow his brow._

_ "What are you getting at little brother?" _

_"Let us just say it is very good thing you did not pass avay Bucky", Klaus interjected instead, "I do not know vhat vould have happened to her." His eyes trained to the far wall as he said it, making sure to whisper so the aforementioned sister did not hear if she was still in the house. _

_ "It was that bad?" Bucky whispered, a defeated look on his face as his mind raced to what could have happened if he was less lucky. Kurt was quite to reply this time._

_ "But you are vell! Ve do not need to speak of it." Kurt's normally soft eyes, were tight. It was a shock to Bucky, how much the family cared for him and how much he cared about them in turn. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bucky pulled himself out of the memory and replied to Maritza's cheery statement, "Well I'm a bit shaky yet." Taking small steps, he reached her side. At five foot eleven inches, Bucky was only three inches taller than his Angel. Setting down the buckets, Maritza linked her arm with his. She tilted her head up, scrunching her nose at the height difference. His smiling brown eyes regarded her gray-blue. For a moment, he imagined kissing her. Her lips looked soft, but a cough from Klaus interrupted the moment.

"Don't push yourself too hard." She reminded Bucky and her brothers, letting go Bucky's arm to grab her buckets. She disappeared into the house, and Bucky let his eyes linger on the closed door for a moment.

He turned back to the boys, Klaus was wearing an all too 'knowing' look and Kurt was grinning at the soft ground. Letting out a loud breath, Bucky let his arms swing by his sides for a moment before saying

"Well how about a walk? I won't get very far without you boys, so I'm really hoping you'll say yes here." The usual teasing look was in his eyes and he smiled as they acquiesced to his request.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bucky lay in bed that night, he shared a room with Kurt and Klaus. His nightmares hadn't stopped, but they had toned down tremendously. His first few nights recovering in the house had resulted in him being woken up by his own yelling, from the nightmares. The family was patient with him, sometimes in ways Bucky felt he didn't deserve.

Shifting once more on his mattress, he began to shut his eyes when he heard movement in the kitchen. Surprised that Brunhilde or Maritza would still be awake at this hour, Bucky sat up a little. The glow of candlelight came through the crack in the open door. Voices carried through clearly from the kitchen.

"Sie verlassen jetzt?" It was Maritza's voice and while he couldn't understand it, he heard the surprise in her voice.

"Ja, wir brauchen lebensmittel und vorrate." Brunhilde's voice sounded determined. The only word Bucky caught was 'ja', meaning yes.

"Ich sollte stattdessen gehen." A suggestion by the sound of hope in Maritza's voice.

"Nicht." Brunhilde cut her daughter off.

"Sicher sein Mutter." Came from Maritza sounding quiet and anxious.

The sound of a door opening and closing ended the conversation. Bucky mulled over it, but without anyway to know what was being said, he slowly fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Bucky, walked into the kitchen and promptly sat down (inwardly cursing his lack of muscle). Maritza looked up from the pot she was stirring on the stove and gave him a weak smile.

"Guten Morgen Bucky." She sighed out.

"Morning Angel." He looked around and realized what was missing. "Where's Brunhilde?"

Maritza's eyes were wide with worry and she glanced outside where the sun had just finished rising, "She vent to the village, to get more of everything."

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely, standing up.

"I am vorried she vill be caught or vorse…" Maritza turned to him. It was a habit of hers, Bucky noticed, she worried easily. She was strong but very easily swayed to her worry.

"Hey she'll be alright." Bucky placed a hand on her face. Her eyes were clearly showing her emotions, maybe it wasn't just worry it was fear and love. Leaning closer he wrapped his arms around her. She wound her arms around his chest.

"Ve thought pater, vould be okay also, but…" her mumbled words made Bucky think. Imagining a teenage Maritza fleeing for her life with her two kid brothers and parents. At that time Bucky had been a teenager also, but he had lived in America. He was cocky and had been dancing with dames. They had been so different then. Now they seemed so similar. They had both experienced loss. Both of them had been strong and optimistic at one time, until war and reality had showed them both. They had been opposites, like two sides of a coin, but now were headed for a similar fate. Whatever that held for them.

**Translations: **

**Sie verlassen jetzt?- You are leaving now?**

**Ja, wir brauchen lebensmittel und vorrate- Yes, we need food and supplies**

**Ich sollte stattdessen gehen- I could go instead of you**

**Nicht- No**

**Sichter sein mutter- be safe mother**

**Guten Morgen- Good Morning**

**Pater- Father**

**Side note: Just a quick mention, I know in Captain America:The Winter Soldier Bucky's museum bio says he was born in 1917. I really like that, but a lot of my story ideas (Including this one) were made and drafted before I noticed that. So I was using the dates from Bucky's SHILED file, in the deleted scene from the Avengers which says he was born in 1922 (Wish they didn't conflict) so thats just a clarification. It really doesn't affect this particular story as much. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I apologize so much. I don't deserve your loyalty. But if you're still here than thank you, You're the best! If you recently followed or reviewed than I hope you can feel my love from here to where you are! It's so ironic that I could have probably posted this sooner, but I don't until I feel emotionally the worst. There is something nice about focusing on a fiction world instead of your own sometimes. Anyway Enjoy! Love you all, **

**-MusicalWonder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, only my OCs. I do not own the music either those rights remain with the producers from back in the day.**

May 31, 1945

Bucky watched as Maritza jerkily cleaned up the small house's kitchen area. Kurt and Klaus had been sure to stay out of her way, as she had grown more agitated as the days slogged on.

Standing up Bucky moved behind her and softly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maritza, she's fine." He spoke quietly, and she froze at his words.

Her shoulders fell and she leaned on the small storage cabinet. Bucky reached for her, but before he touched her she straightened up. Her back rigid and when she turned around her eyes were stormy.

"Come vith me." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door. Though she boldly pulled him along outside, she soon slowed down at the sound of his labored breathing. Snuggling close to his side, Maritza pulled his arm around her and continued to walk at a much easier pace. Bucky recognized most of the valley by now, but she led him to a small rocky path that reached a small hill's peak. In the distance he could an arch in the stone of the mountain. _It must be the entrance, _he thought. He looked at Maritza for an explanation but she seemed lost in her thoughts, her face turned to rest against his shoulder.

"Angel?" He reached up to cup her cheek.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "That is the entrance to our… home. I-I just can't seem to stop vaiting here. For Mutter and before that for Pater. I haven't slept at all. I come out here instead." She stopped and Bucky imagined her out here waiting under the stars while everyone else slept. He waited for her to continue but she stayed silent, her eyes closed resting on his palm.

In the exact way she had earlier, Bucky grabbed Maritza's hand,

"Come on Angel."

He pulled back in the direction they had come and while Bucky would have loved to take the lead, halfway down the hill Maritza had to duck under his shoulder and support him once more. Relief filled Bucky as he realized her dead expression had lifted. She regarded him curiously. _Probably questioning my sanity, _Bucky inwardly chuckled. They practically fell into the house, where Kurt and Klaus were sitting at the table. Their eyes regarded their sister nervously, wide and wary, waiting for her to blow up from stress.

"So boys, where did we put the radio after the last time we listened to war news?" The boys' eyes flipped to Bucky as the soldier broke the awkward silence. Kurt bounced out of his seat and headed to his room.

"We're just going to forget for a moment." Bucky whispered against Maritza's hair.

Kurt came back lugging the clunky piece of machinery and set it down. Bucky switched it on, fiddling with the knobs until a scratchy song came through.

The song was pure jazz from home. Laughing a little Bucky spoke, "Ella Fitzgerald, very classic."

"Someone you know?", Maritza asked, eyes wide and naïve. Bucky shook his head and pulled her to the center of the room.

"Definitely not Angel, but tell me: What do you know about dancing?" Even thinking about dancing brought Bucky back to his very blurry memories of New York and all the times he had dragged Steve around with one girl or another. He pulled away from those thoughts as they abruptly veered toward the war again. It was impossible to avoid. Maritza's words distracted him.

"Vell, ve have folk danced but that vas long ago." She spoke nervously.

"Here." Bucky placed one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with his other. It wasn't the swing he had once charmed girls with, but just rocking to the jazzy music with Maritza felt more right than any of the dames in New York ever had.

Once that song ended, one of Bucky's old time favorites from childhood in the depression came on. He pulled Kurt and Klaus up and then dragged Maritza into the Jitterbug. Laughing she followed as best she could while Kurt tried to convince his twin to dance also.

"Komm Bruder!" Kurt wheedled as the music continued. Heaving a sigh Klaus gave in and the boys clumsily imitated Bucky. His face turned a shade of red in embarrassment but Klaus didn't disappoint his brother.

Though he was exhausted, Bucky threw in some spins and whirled his girl around, barely missing her brothers in the tight space. Giggling, Maritza fell into his arms. The lightness in her eyes made Bucky's heart skip a beat. He didn't care that her brothers were right next to them, still horsing around as the song began to die down. Leaning down he had made up his mind to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation… when the door slammed open.

Tightening his grip on Maritza, Bucky and the three Germans looked up.

"Mein Gott, it really is a Gesellschaft in here." The familiar voice came over the radio.

"Brunhilde!" "Mutter!" all four young adults called respectively as the middle-aged woman came in laiden with parcels. Kurt and Klaus hurried to her side to help her.

Bucky looked down at the girl in his arms, remembering his earlier intentions. She was still holding him also, one arm around his neck and the other resting on his chest. They stared at each other and Maritza smiled before reluctantly pulling away to also help her mother.

Suddenly feeling a familiar tiredness in his weakened limbs Bucky sat and the twins joined him. Brunhilde bustled about, reclaiming her home. The music still played (surprisingly a song that Bucky didn't recognize) and the smell of fresh stew filled the room. Even if the weather was too warm for stew, it was manna from heaven compared to the gruel they had been eating morning, noon, and night. Though they were all thankful that they were safe and had food at all.

Maritza, though, was not content with sitting by. She followed her mother like a lost puppy and pestered her in German- Bucky was sure they were about Brunhilde's journey- until Brunhilde pointed at the table and simply said,

"Sitzen Maritza!"

Meekly Maritza sat. Bucky cheekily smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Oof!" Brunhilde exclaimed tiredly as she set down stew for everyone.

"Now, I vill not discuss my whole journey", she began with a pointed look at her daughter, "But it vas not as easy as it used to be. The var is slowly ending, you can tell, but the patrols vere hard to get by."

Bucky looked up from the stew he was devouring, "Patrols?"

"There are patrols around our mountain, outside the valley. Nazis and..." Brunhilde trailed off.

"They've never noticed the entrance?" Bucky questioned, doubt in his voice.

"Never Bucky. I showed you the entrance. It is small." Maritza reassured. She sounded so sure that Bucky didn't push any further but it didn't sit well with him for some reason. He turned his thoughts back to the content girl next to him before the thoughts of Hydra and war became all too real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening the boys remained at the table. The girls had retreated to their room and the radio had been put away for the sake of the remaining battery.

"Here it comes." Klaus stated, staring at the window.

Looking at Kurt for an explanation as he usually did, Bucky said nothing. Kurt gave his more negative twin a look before speaking, "He is talking of our summers here. Ve call it Zu Schnell Sommer, a name ve made up years ago. Ve have food und can be outside. Time flies and soon ve are locked up again." Kurt looked up at Bucky with a weak grin, "But ve have all summer and the var will be over soon." At that even Klaus gave a small smile.

**German Translations:**

**Komm Bruder- Come Brother**

**Mein Gott- My god**

**Gesellschaft- party**

**Sitzen- Sit**


	10. Chapter 10

**Important stuff!: I'm sorry, this chapter had to be updated to avoid some confusion a reader had, hope this helped a bit to get you to understand what I meant, and then I added like a paragraph cause I thought Why Not? But a majority is similar, some of the latter half is different.**

**Also, I really need to know if you all want this story to be continued, I love you all and honestly just need a little confirmation, if anything I will most likely continue it because of NicoleR85 cause she reviewed for me to update soon. But please send me a sign. Thank you, Love you, Hope I'm not too much off a disappointment.**

**Someday I'll probably try that Beta thing cause that just sounds like such a good way to keep yourself in check and double check your stories. Someday...**

**-MusicalWonder**

August 10, 1945

Zu Schnell Sommer was no joke. Days flew by with the warmer weather. The twins had decided Bucky needed to get stronger. By that they meant running everyday, hauling buckets of water from upstream, and jumping in the river downstream. Certain days stuck out to him. The days that they brought out the radio and danced especially. Much laughter had ensued when Bucky had taught Brunhilde how to swing dance.

Another time happened in the beginning of June, when Brunhilde had begun to plant some of the seeds she had bartered for in the village. Maritza had dragged him away from her brothers to help. Sitting in the dirt outside of the house wouldn't have been something he would have done in Brooklyn, but having Maritza sitting so close made up for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Our plants vill grow and ve vill be proud!" Maritza said happily walking around the plot of Earth, her light green dress swishing around her calves. She plopped down by Bucky who was placing seeds in the little holes Maritza had painstakingly dug for each row. Once he finished, she grabbed his hand and demonstrated how he should smooth the dirt over each. She scooted closer to reach the holes closer to him. _

_He heard a jangle and realized she was still wearing his dogtags. His gaze drifted lower and he couldn't help but notice that the brown laced up bodice of dress seemed a little strained, but Bucky wanted to steer clear of those thoughts. In Brooklyn he wouldn't have cared as much what he thought. But here, he almost felt as if he wasn't the same person as then, and Maritza seemed so innocent even if she did have a lot of life experience. He raised his eyes to her face instead. Her hair was swept up into a braid that, for once, wasn't falling out. She pursed her lips in concentration as she finished up one row of planting. She raised her eyes to his, and though he knew he hadn't really done much, she said, "Danke James."_

_Her eyes were laughing, but her words sounded so sincere. She turned back to the garden. But Bucky leaned over and wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a kiss on her temple. She blushed to her hair roots, but her sight lingered on his lips for a moment before they both heard Brunhilde call them. She pulled him up with her as she stood up and before they walked to the house, she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't much, but he knew they were waiting for the perfect moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Bucky would have given to be back on that day instead of now. All five of them were sitting in the kitchen, while the radio droned on.

"America has released nuclear warfare on Japan's Hiroshima and Nagasaki. That is a victory for the allies. World War II is undergoing great changes and a victor may be named soon…" The broadcaster spoke as if the bombing were as trivial as a game of baseball. But Bucky knew about Nuclear Warfare. It was dangerous and ridiculously fatal to anyone in the surrounding radius of the bomb. Bucky felt sick to his stomach. Bombs dropped on innocent people, even if they were technically part of the enemy, hundreds of thousands of people were dead and the war wasn't even over. What made him even sicker was the fact that part of him was glad that the enemy had taken a hit. The part of him that had been through war and felt detached from the months he had spent here in the valley.

There had been a time when Howard had brought up the topic of developing nuclear technology to Steve as a way to combat not only hydra's cube but also Nazis-maybe even used for future wars- from far away. When Steve had told Bucky about it, Steve had been rather heated about the idea and saw no need for that type of destruction, even if it would help their cause. Steve had compared it to burning down an entire forest when there's only one nest of bees in one tree. Of course Bucky had been all for the theory at the time (though he hadn't brought up those feelings to Steve) to the Bucky of then, the theory seemed like a miracle solution to get rid of the whole problem at once. But now thinking about the families like Maritza's being hit by that kind of surprise death was awful. But what scared Bucky more was that he had heard nothing of Captain America lately on the radio. Steve was the most against nuclear fighting and the USA wasn't for anything that their Captain wasn't for.

This was a wake up call for Bucky. He didn't hear Kurt and Klaus turn off the radio or the chatter that the family forced out. He felt Maritza's eyes upon him but paid even her no heed as he head outside for fresh air.

The stars outside showed brightly, as he walked easily up the hill, stopping only when he saw the entrance to the valley in the distance. He was stronger now and he knew what he had to do. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his ever-faithful Angel standing there. Her eyes were wide with worry and her arms were crossed against the cool-ish breeze. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Five months ago he had been brought here, when he should have died from the fall. She had saved him and now he knew he was going to hurt her.

"You heard what I heard, about Japan and all those people…" Bucky started and felt her nod. Before he could continue, she pulled away and spoke.

"That vas far from here. It has nothing to do vith us!" Her voice rose in pitch, and Bucky's heart fell as he heard the worry.

"Angel it has everything to do with me. I may not have chosen to be put in this war, but I still have to fight for my country. That war isn't over and I've got to go back to reality. Or at least get back to America. You remember when I told you about the Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandoes." He couldn't get the feverish delusions he had seen a few months before out of his head. Steve and ice, which made no sense. None at all.

"But the only vay for you to get back to America…" she waited for him to finish her statement, to confirm what she had slowly figured out.

"I have to leave here Angel." At his words, she wrapped her arms around him. He weaved one arm around her waist and used his other hand to tilt her face up. Then he kissed her. It was full of desperation, but at the same time felt soft and slow. His thoughts were only of her. But Maritza's thoughts were racing. Kissing her soldier felt right and she knew she couldn't lose him. Her fantasy that they would stay here and live happily as long as needed couldn't come true. There would be no love story like her parents' (but with a happier ending). Pulling away she too made up her mind. She took in a breath and met his eyes. She trailed her hands to his cheeks and he mirrored her, just as they had when they had first met each other. His calloused hands swiped under her eyes and she realized she was crying.

"I'm coming vith you." Her words surprised Bucky, but they fit perfectly in his mind. He couldn't have tried to convince her to not come, even if he had wanted to. Maybe it was selfish not to try, but all he could do was lean down and give her the tender kiss she deserved.

Soft and sweet, it felt as if it lasted an age and still wasn't long enough. Maritza's pulled back, her eyes still closed and rested her cheek against his, drawing herself closer to him. She caught her breath and considered what lay ahead of them.

"It's not going to be easy." Bucky whispered into her ear, as if he knew what she was just thinking about.

"I know, it vill be dangerous." If she could have held onto him any tighter she would have.

"At the end of this I may still have to fight, but god… you're going to love America." He was trying to bring out the positive. Trying to think of the best scenario instead of the hundreds of ways this could go wrong. They didn't even have a plan. _America is no Germany or even Switzerland, but if you are there, my soldier… _her thoughts drifted as she opened her eyes to see the stars, knowing that her days left here were numbered and she would never see them exactly like this again, after that.

"We will not leave yet", Bucky reassured, " But soon."

"Soon…" she echoed, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. Soon they would be out and, in a way, free. Soon things would be changing for the better… or for the worse.


End file.
